La place des Grand Beybladeur
by Lira.Hiwatari
Summary: Après dix ans, dix années ils se retrouvent , les choses ont changées, ils ont changés, leur amitié résistera t-elle?


Salut à tous, je suis dans mes périodes «imagines le futur » et quoi de mieux que la chanson de Patrick Bruel «places des grands Hommes »

Salut à tous, je suis dans mes périodes «imagines le futur » et quoi de mieux que la chanson de Patrick Bruel «places des grands Hommes »

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (autrement je m'en serai déjà fait plusieurs)

**« Je ****préfère**** un ****futur****imprévisible**** à un ****futur****imposteur****. » (Maurice Shumann)**

* * *

**La place des grands BEYBLADEUR**

Les gens, c'est personne pressées par le temps, telle une fourmilière marchant au pas dans les rues bondées. Mais ce soir était spécial, cela faisait dix ans. Dix années de leur courte vie, ils allaient se revoir. Dix ans que les célèbres beybladeur s'étaient séparés, dix ans qu'il vivait leur vie. Dix ans auparavant ils s'étaient fait cette promesse.

_**On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans  
Même jour, même heure, mêmes pommes**__  
__**On verra quand on aura trente ans  
Sur les marches de la place des Grands Hommes**_

Un pont, un simple pont, et pourtant c'est là que tous avaient commençait. Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, s'était ici qu'il venait s'entraîner sous ce vieux pont. Rien n'avait changé, l'herbe avait poussé légèrement, mais elle semblait être entretenue. Déjà installés, de petite famille. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux noisette, âgé d'environs sept ans, hurlais à tue-tête des «regardes-moi Papa ». Le papa assis les même cheveux que son fils, les yeux Bleus. Le regard moqueur.  
Se rappelait-il qu'il avait était pire ? A ses coté une jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns, tombant délicatement jusqu'à sa taille. Tenant dans ses bras un jeune garçon au cheveu bleu âgé au maximum de quatre ans.

Les choses avaient beaucoup changés pour Tyson et Hilary en dix ans.

_**Le jour est venu et moi aussi  
Mais j'veux pas être le premier.  
Si on avait plus rien à s'dire et si et si...  
J'fais des détours dans l'quartier**_.

_**C'est fou comme un crépuscule de printemps.  
Rappelle le même crépuscule qu'y a dix ans,  
Trottoirs usés par les regards baissés.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'ces années ?**_

Un cri, plus une interpellation, Tyson et Hilary se retournèrent. Le jeune homme se leva. IL ne pensait sûrement pas que de les revoir le toucherais tant. Une mini-roussette arrivée en courant, suivit de près par un blondinet du passé, qui avait changé comme tous. IL avait grandit, c'était sûr le petit Max. Avait grandit et mûrit. Il tenait par la main, une jeune fille qui semblait attendre un heureux événement. Emily s'était embellit depuis, et sa grossesse la rendit si unique. C'est cheveux orange qui lui tombait au-dessous des épaules. Elle avait du troquer ses lunettes contre une paire de lentilles. La petite rousse stoppa, se retournant vers ses parents. Elle avait pris peur, «un monsieur courait vers eux ». Suivit d'une grande étreinte entre les deux meilleurs amis.

_**J'ai pas flotté tranquille sur l'eau,  
J'ai pas nagé le vent dans l'dos.  
Dernière ligne droite, la rue Soufflot,  
Combien s'ront là... 4, 3, 2, 1... 0 ?**_

Leurs avions venait de se posé il y a une vingtaine de minute, il avait immédiatement pris un taxi leur indiquant l'endroit où ils devait se rendre. Le taxi-man avait était étonnée de voir autant de cheveux rose dans la voiture. Une paire de jumelle ressemblant trait pour trait à leur mère, Mariah. Un jeune garçon au mèche noire sur fond rose, avec le calme de son père. Son père qui tenait la petite dernière qui était son portrait craché. Ray était papa-poule avec celle-ci, malgré les remarque de Mariah. C'est ainsi que la famille Kon parcoururent la ville en taxi, finalement le taxi s'arrêta sur ce pont. LA petite famille en sortit. Il s'appuyèrent sur la rambarde, et regardèrent les deux premières familles installées. C'est un pressentiment de Tyson qui lui fit levait la tète. Ray avait changer en Dix ans, c'est cheveux n'était plus aussi long, mais c'était Ray. Mariah fit signe aux deux femmes, à ses deux amies venues tout droit du passée.

_**On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans  
Même jour, même heure, mêmes pommes**__  
__**On verra quand on aura trente ans  
Sur les marches de la place des Grands Hommes**_

Les bougonnements de son mari, la faisait rire. Lui qui disait s'en contreficher de cette réunion, avait était le premier dans le taxi. Même si il était d'aspect froid, Kai , restait Kai autant attaché à ses amis qu'il était silencieux. A force elle s'était habituée. Leur fille posée sur ses genoux, Cassiopée sourit à son amour, il dut détourner pour ne pas lui rendre son sourire. Même si il était impatient, arrivé là-bas, Kai cacherais sa joie. Apres tout, il était Kai. Le Taxi s'arrêta derrière un autre. Ray était entrain de le payer pour la petite balade. Une fois fait il se retourna vers le taxi qui venait de s'arrêter. Une jeune femme blonde en sortis avec une petite fille, il les dévisagea. Une fois posé son regard sur la gamine, il sourit. Des yeux améthyste...Kai.

_**J'avais eu si souvent envie d'elle.  
La belle Sév'rine me r'gardera-t-elle ?  
Eric voulait explorer le subconscient.  
Remonte-t-il à la surface de temps en temps?**_

_**J'ai un peu peur de traverser l'miroir.  
Si j'y allais pas... J'me s'rais trompé d'un soir.  
D'vant une vitrine d'antiquités,  
J'imagine les retrouvailles de l'amitié.  
**_

Les deux familles percher sur le pont descendirent la petite colline. Ils était enfin réunis et pourtant personne ne parlait, il avait bien eu quelque regard, quelques enlacement, quelque mot échangés mais. Ce n'était pas comme avant. La déception parcourut légèrement les quatre joueurs. Finalement le temps avait t-il brisée leur amitié.

Les quatre femmes regardent ce spectacles, avec toutes un pincement aux cœur pur leur conjoint. Les enfants avait déjà tissé des liens d'amitié. Hilary observa puis attrapa le bras de Tyson, et regarda les trois autres.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire un match de Beyblade ?

_**"T'as pas changé, qu'est-ce que tu d'viens ?  
Tu t'es mariée, t'as trois gamins.  
T'as réussi, tu fais médecin ?  
Et toi Pascale, tu t'marres toujours pour rien ?"**_L'idée de Hilary, avait était accepter, après tout, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était connu. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouverai. Max et Ray se mirent en position. Les deux regards s'entrechoquèrent. Sous les encouragement des leurs enfants respectifs. Max stoppa net...

-C'est pas juste...tu as plus d'encouragement que moi ! !

-Plein toi à Emily pas a moi !

Quelques rires, s'échappèrent des deux beybladeur. Finalement, c'est vrai le beyblade les avait réunis par le passé, et aujourd'hui aussi.

_**On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans  
Même jour, même heure, mêmes pommes**__  
__**On verra quand on aura trente ans  
Sur les marches de la place des Grands Hommes**_

Finalement le match finit par séparer légèrement les deux familles, Tandis que Tyson et Hilary encourageait Max, la famille de Kai se mis du coté de Ray, sans pour autant que notre Kai national ne dis mot. Les toupie s'entrechoque avec violence sous le regard médusé des enfants. La petite dernière de la famille Kon pleurait à chaque fois que la toupie de son père reculer. La patriarche essayait de la consoler, mais cela entraîner une perte de concentration qui faisait encore plus reculer sa toupie et braire sa fille. Max profita d'un moment d'inattention pour faire voler Driger dans le décor. Ce qui enjoué Draciel. Max sous le ton de la plaisanterie interpella Ray.

- Plains-toi à Mariah...

Finalement ce match se finit, su le ton de la rigolade.

_**J'ai connu des marées hautes et des marées basses,  
Comme vous, comme vous, comme vous.  
J'ai rencontré des tempêtes et des bourrasques,  
Comme vous, comme vous, comme vous.  
Chaque amour morte à une nouvelle a fait place,  
Et vous, et vous... et vous ?  
Et toi Marco qui ambitionnait simplement d'être heureux dans la vie,  
As-tu réussi ton pari ?  
**_

_**Et toi François, et toi Laurence, et toi Marion,  
Et toi Gégé... et toi Bruno, et toi Evelyne ?  
**_

Le deuxième match allait commençait, Kai et Tyson s'était mis en position, leur dernier match s'était dérouler il y a dix ans, il avait était grandioses, détruisant énormément mais grandiose tout de même. Les deux était face à face. Une grande pression s'était installé, Kai et Tyson aimaient cette sensation, cette sensation venue du passée. Les deux toupies s'élancèrent Dragoon et Dranzer, les deux super spectre, les deux seuls a avoir pu quasiment détruire un stade à eux seule. Espérons que le pont tiennent. Et comme par solidarité, les deux même équipe se préparèrent, Les familles Hiwatari et Kon d'un coté. Et les famille de Tyson et Emily en face.

_**On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans  
Même jour, même heure, mêmes pommes**__  
__**On verra quand on aura trente ans  
Sur les marches de la place des Grands Hommes**_

Pour tous, exceptée Cassiopée et les enfants, des souvenir montèrent à la surface. Emily fondit presque en larmes, elle prétexta les hormone. Hilary et Mariah la suivirent prétextant la solidarité féminine. Max renifla, et Ray souria. Seul Kai et Tyson rester imperturbable, sous les encouragement des leurs enfants qui hurler des « Vas-y papa » ou des « Tu l'auras ».

Déjà le sentiments de victoire et d'orgueil rester sur le visage des deux combattants. Il appelèrent leur spectre.

Finalement le match se finit par un match nul. Les enfants brailler trop fort, parce qu'ils avaient faim.

-De toute manière j'aurais gagné.

L'espoir fait vivre Tyson...

_**Et bien c'est formidable les copains !  
On s'est tout dit, on s'sert la main !  
On ne peut pas mettre dix ans sur table  
Comme on étale ses lettres au Scrabble.  
Dans la vitrine je vois l'reflet  
D'une lycéenne derrière moi.  
Si elle part à gauche, je la suivrai.  
Si c'est à droite... Attendez-moi !  
Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi !  
**_

La soirée se finit chez Tyson, dans le dojo, comme par la passée. Combien de nuit avait-ils passée ici ? Comment de fou rire avait eu t-ils eus ? Combien de crises ? Combiens de rêves ? Les enfant s'amuser déjà, leur faim semblait avoir disparu derrière des rire. Ils était tous la nouvelle génération. Ils parlèrent de leur chemin parcourut depuis ces dix années. Tyson, depuis le décès de sont grand-père gérer le dojo et donné des cour de beyblade au plus jeune. Max et Emily avait suivit les traces de Judy la mère de Max, et travailler à ses cotée. Ray et Mariah, avait monté une école de beyblade dans leur village, qui accueilles les enfant des villages voisin. Kai avait créer plusieurs orphelinat avec sa femme. On y enseigner le Beyblade et d'autre chose.

_**On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans,  
Même jour, même heure, mêmes pommes.  
On verra quand on aura trente ans  
Si on est d'venus des grands hommes...  
Des grands hommes... des grands hommes...  
**_

La soirée se termina , dans les rires et la bonne humeur, les enfant s'était endormi sur les jambes de leurs parents ou à même le sol. La séparation allée être dur, ils la redoutée tous, mais il fallait repartir, il fallait reprendre leur vie. Cette fois il resterai en contact plus fréquemment, et si il oubliaient il se rappellerai cette journée, de c'est moment passé après dix années d'absence.

_**Tiens, si on s'donnait rendez-vous dans dix ans... ?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Donc voila, petit one-shot écris enune petite heure, en pyjama, et je vais surement aller d'autre manga avec le même principe. Si le coeur vous en dit...Review


End file.
